Next To Normal
by Kaz Gemcity
Summary: Neal wants to go see a play. Random fluff.


"Hey Peter?" Neal called across the office to Peter.

"What did you do Neal?" Peter asked, coming out of his office at the sound of his name. Neal smiled smartly up at him.

"What makes you think I did something?" He asked, faking offense.

"You're Neal. You rob banks in your free time. And your voice has that sound to it. You want something. Or you did something. Which one is it, by the way?" Peter explained, a glint in his own eyes.

"What, I can't talk to my jail-keeper before I go home on a Tuesday night?" Neal added a heavy dose of charming to his voice, though he knew that his charm didn't work on Peter.

"What do you want, Neal?" Peter asked sighing.

"Permission to go to Broadway tonight? It's outside my radius." Neal turned his pleading eyes at Peter, who looked puzzled.

"What do you want to go see?" He questioned. Neal's face lit up.

"Next To Normal. It won the Pulitzer Prize this year, you know. It's supposed to be really good, Peter. You have to let me go." Neal begged.

"I heard about that."

"Please Peter."

"Fine, Neal. Tell Aaron I said hi."

"You know Aaron Tveit?" Neal demanded.

"Yeah, his New York house got robbed right before you came to work with me." Peter smiled.

"And you guys stayed friends?"

"Yeah, he has El do all his parties." Peter said, as the two began to walk to the elevator. Neal put his hat on his head at an angle. He looked Peter in the eye and smiled.

"Peter, I love you."

**_A/N- For those of you who haven't heard of Next To Normal, what rock are you living under? *Sigh* Oh well, so I'm going to give to the lyrics to two of my favorite songs from the show. I strongly suggest you go and look up the rest of them, the show is amazing. I hope you all liked the story and the songs._**

_"I'm Alive"_

_I am what you want me to be  
And I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me  
Come closer  
Come closer_

I am more than memory, I am what might be  
I am mystery  
You know me  
So show me  
When I appear it's not so clear if I'm a simple spirit or I'm flesh and blood

But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive  
And I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes  
And I need you to need me, it's no surpise  
I'm alive, so alive  
I'm alive.

I am flame and I am fire  
I am destruction, decay, and desire  
I'll hurt you  
I'll heal you  
I'm your wish, your dream come true  
And I am your darkest nightmare too  
I've shown you  
I own you

And though you made me, you can't change me  
I'm the perfect stranger who knows you too well

But I'm alive, I'm alive I am so alive  
And I'll tell you the truth if you let me try.  
You're alive, I'm alive, and I'll show you why  
I'm alive, so live

I'm alive  
I'm right behind you.  
You say forget but I'll remind you.  
You can try to hide but you know that I will find you.  
'Cause if you won't grieve me, you won't leave me behind.  
Oh, how, oh  
Woah  
Woah

No, no, no  
I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive.  
If you climb on my back then we both can fly  
If you try to deny me, I'll never die  
I'm alive, so alive  
I'm alive  
Yeah yeah  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
_I'm alive _**_  
_**_I'm alive_

_

* * *

_

"Everything Else"

_Mozart was crazy._  
_Flat fucking crazy._  
_Bat shit, I hear._

_But his music's not crazy,_  
_It's balanced, it's nimble,_  
_It's crystalline clear._

_There's harmony, logic,_  
_You listen to these._  
_You don't hear his doubts,_  
_Or his debts or disease._

_You scan through the score,_  
_And put fingers on keys,_  
_And you play._  
_And everything else goes away._  
_Everything else goes away._

_And you play 'til it's perfect,_  
_You play 'til you ache,_  
_You play 'til the strings or your fingernails break._

_So you'll rock that recital,_  
_And get into Yale._  
_So you won't feel so sick,_  
_And you won't look so pale._

_'Cause you've got your full ride,_  
_And you're early admit._  
_So you're done with this school,_  
_And with all of this shit._

_And you graduate early,_  
_You're gone as of May,_  
_And there's nothing your paranoid parents can say._

_And you know that it's just a sonata away,_  
_And you play,_  
_And you play._  
_And everything else goes away,_  
_Everything else goes away._  
_Everything else goes away._


End file.
